Forever Yours
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Harry recieves a note from Hermione, asking him to meet her in the Room of Requirement. What will happen between the two when he does so? ONE-SHOT


**Happy Valentine's Day, all! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Room of Requirement, 9 o' clock.<em>

-HJG

That was all the note said.

So he replied to it.

_Of course._

-HJP

What could Hermione possibly want him to meet her in the Room of Requirement for?

Whatever it was had to be important, as Hermione had missed not only lunch, but dinner as well.

In fact, he hadn't seen her at all since breakfast, which was odd. It was Valentine's Day and Hermione had always loved the Valentine's decorations around Hogwarts. She usually made Harry and Ron walk around the castle with her while she admired the decorations, but now that Ron was dating Lavender…well, Harry supposed that had something to do with the change in tradition.

Harry still thought it odd that he hadn't seen Hermione all day, and he was rather anxious to find out why. He figured by now that she was plotting something, but he couldn't imagine what. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door to the Room of Requirement open. His eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at the warm, cozy room that Hermione had set up. There was a roaring fire with a dark leather loveseat in front of it, a small table next to that with a few candles on it, and other various candles floating magically throughout the room. Swallowing nervously, he walked over and sat on the loveseat in front of the fire.

"I see you're on time."

Harry's head whipped around to find Hermione standing behind the loveseat, looking amusedly down at him, one hand perched saucily on her hip.

"Um...er...yeah. On time," Harry replied lamely, his mouth going quite dry as he stared surprisedly at his best friend. Her school skirt had been altered, it was now dangerously short, just as her school shirt was ridiculously tight. Harry could plainly see the impression of her sexy lace bra through the thin fabric, and he was certain that if she bent over her bum would be completely exposed. Just the thought was making his heart race and his face flush.

"Good," Hermione said, walking over and standing over him, eyeing him up and liking her lips like a lioness stalking her prey.

"Er...Hermione? Why are we here?"

"Really, Harry? You haven't figured that out yet?" Hermione replied as she leaned over him, her breasts hanging tantalizingly in front of his face. Realization dawned on him as he took in her current state of dress, along with all the candles and such. This must be the reason why Hermione had been missing all day.

"Are we gonna...um...study or something, because we could have...er...just gone to the library," Harry stumbled through his sentence, his thoughts becoming jumbled as he longed to reach out and touch her delicious looking breasts. He was trying not to be presumptuous, but Hermione looked like studying was the last thing on her mind.

"Now, why would we study when there are _so_many other things we could do?" Hermione asked, confirming Harry's suspicions as she settled her hips down on his.

"I...er...what other kinds of things?" He asked rather stupidly as he tried very hard not to react to her body. Her hips were pressing against his, though, and he could literally feel the heat of her core against him. She was making not reacting _very_difficult for him.

"I think it's getting awfully hot in here, don't you?" Hermione asked, instead of answering his question. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but abandoned the idea as Hermione's hands made their way to the buttons on her shirt. Slowly, teasingly she popped three of them open, letting her shirt fall open to reveal part of her bra. Harry swallowed hard when he saw that it was not just sexy and lacy, it was sexy, lacy, and _red_. A very rich shade of red that contrasted beautifully with her pale skin.

"That's a little bit better, I suppose," she said, wiggling her hips against his.

Harry inhaled sharply and pushed Hermione off of him so that he could stand up.

"I...I should go now," he said anxiously, glancing toward the door. He needed to run away, he needed to get away from her. He couldn't fight off his erection any longer and he did _not_want anyone around when he finally stopped trying, least of all the girl he'd been longing after for years.

"You're not going anywhere," Hermione said, also standing.

"Hermione, I...you..."

"You want me," she stated simply.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, staring at her incredulously.

"You want me. Admit it, that's why you're running away from me."

Of course he wanted her, how could he not? She was incredibly sexy…he'd wanted her for ages, really.

"No, I...I just..." he trailed off, searching for a good excuse.

"You want me. I know you do. And I want you." With that, Hermione grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and pulled, crashing their lips together.

"I...you...what?" Harry spluttered, pulling away.

"You heard me, I want you." Hermione gazed up at him steadily, not releasing her grip on his shirt.

"But...what about Ron?"

"He's perfectly happy with Lavender Brown, and he has been since the beginning of this year. Besides, I've never wanted him anyway. It's always been you, Harry."

Something about the way she said his name sent tingles down his spine and directly to his groin.

He wanted to hear it again.

He was too embarrassed to say so, however, so he gaped her instead.

"Really, I think it's _very_hot in here," Hermione said, popping the top button of his school shirt open.

"Hermione, I...oh my." Harry trailed off as Hermione continued unbuttoning his shirt, now planting open mouthed kisses down his chest as she went. "I'm not so sure that we should..."

"Oh, come off it. I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes." Hermione pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, smirking as she raked her eyes over his Quidditch hardened muscles. "They get darker, you know, when you're turned on."

"How...how would you know that?" Harry's eyes now followed Hermione's fingers as they now worked on the buttons of her own shirt.

"Remember last summer at the Burrow? The time I wore that pink bikini and you threw me into the pond, then jumped in and we spent the next couple of hours just swimming and goofing off?"

Harry nodded, never moving his eyes, his cock rebelling and growing a bit at the memory of the skimpy bikini she had worn.

"Every time you touched me, whether it was to tickle me or to throw me, your eyes got darker every time. I knew you wanted me, I could see it in your eyes, just like I see it now."

Hermione undid the last button of her shirt and slowly slipped the garment from her shoulders.

Harry stared at her, transfixed as he took in the sight of her ample breasts, rising and falling steadily with each breath she took.

"Hermione, I..."

"Oh, shut up."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, Harry's hands automatically flew to her waist and clutched her to him. He groaned as the rough lace of her bra scratched against his chest and Hermione pulled away slightly.

"Admit it. You want me. Bad."

Harry stared at her flushed features, his cock growing a little bit more as he took in her heaving breasts.

"Admit it," she demanded, running her hands up his chest and tweaking a nipple. She was now walking slowly forwards, forcing him to walk backwards and her small hands roamed his chest.

"Oh, Lord," Harry gasped, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Just say it, Harry," she whispered, brushing a hand against his rapidly hardening length.

"Shit," he gasped, his resolve finally breaking. "I want you. _Bad_."

"Good boy," Hermione said, smiling as she pressed their lips together, sliding her tongue between his lips as she continued backing him across the room. Harry was just sliding his rough, calloused hands up her sides when the backs of his legs hit something solid, forcing him to stop moving. After a moment, he realized that it was a plush, enormous bed that Hermione as now pushing him down on, once again straddling his hips and snogging him roughly. She began rocking her hips back and forth, barely stimulating Harry at all, but still enough to have him fully hard in seconds. She began applying more pressure as she felt him grow progressively harder, enjoying the sensation against her panty clad sex.

"Gods, Hermione, Harry groaned as she grabbed his hands and pulled them to her heaving breasts.

"It's always been you, you know," Hermione said, arching into his touch. "I've never wanted Ron...but I've wanted you since third year."

"Fourth year," Harry replied through clenched teeth as he massaged her lace covered breasts. "The way you stuck by me when even Ron wouldn't, the way my stomach flipped when you kissed the top of my head after the lake challenge, the way you looked at the Yule Ball...I knew I was smitten as soon as you walked down those stairs. You're so beautiful, Hermione."

She smiled broadly and kissed him again.

"Back in third year, when Lupin had turned into a werewolf and was about to attack us...you grabbed me and covered my body with your own, willing to take the hit for me. That was when I knew."

Her hands were at the waistband of his trousers now, hastily unbuttoning and unzipping them.

"Kick them off," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically, doing as she said.

"These too," she said, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down before he could protest.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He exclaimed as she wrapped her hand around him before he could even kick his boxers to the floor.

"I'm out of patience," she said, pushing him backwards on the bed until he was lying down, then quickening her strokes.

"So...I see," he gasped, thrusting into her hand and she rubbed around the head of his dick with the pad of her thumb. "Shit!"

"You're adorable," Hermione said, smiling down at him as she settled herself between his legs. "Plus, you look delicious..."

Hermione swirled her tongue around his nipple and bit it gently before trailing her tongue down his toned stomach and running it over his length.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry groaned as she slid her mouth over him, trying to keep from thrusting into her mouth.

Hermione hummed a little, smiling inwardly as he arched his back. She sucked gently on him and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, fisting his hands in the bedcovers as pressure built in his lower abdomen.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Harry cried out when she sucked hard, then scraped her teeth over him. He thought he would die of sheer pleasure as she took him back into her mouth, his sensitive tip hitting the back of her throat and causing stars to explode behind his closed lids. He was fighting a losing battle, trying harder and harder with every passing moment to fight off his impending climax. Hermione was now having to hold his hips down against the bed. Despite his best efforts, he could no longer keep from bucking his hips every time she sucked on him.

"Gods, 'Mione...I can't...I...I'm gonna..."

She didn't slow or pull away like he expected her to, she just sucked harder on him, massaging the underside of his cock with her tongue.

"Fuck!" He cried as he came, pulling at the sheets and arching his back as he shook violently with the force of his orgasm.

Gasping, he collapsed back on the bed, still trembling as Hermione let him slide out of her mouth with a light pop. She daintily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling at him triumphantly.

"Where...the bloody hell...did you learn how...to do that?" He demanded breathlessly.

"I like to read. A lot," she answered cooly, sinking her perfect teeth into her plump bottom lip.

"You're incredible," he said, sitting up and pressing his lips to hers. He kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone, sucking and nibbling on sensitive areas as his hands roamed up her back. He found the clasp of her bra and began fumbling with it, his shaking hands making it difficult to unclasp. After a moment of concentration, however, he succeeded and tossed the unnecessary scrap of fabric across the room. Smiling wickedly, he attached his lips to her neck and grabbed her supple breasts, kneading them roughly.

"Oh gods, Harry!" Hermione gasped when he rolled her nipples between his fingers, nibbling at her collarbone as he did so.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and flipped them so that now she was on her back, then attached his lips to her breast. He flicked his tongue over her nipple as he slid his hands under her hips, quickly unzipping her skirt and pulling it off.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He exclaimed as he stared at her red, lacy thong. "You call those knickers? They're nothing but a scrap of lace!"

"Not like you're complaining," she shot back, smirking up at him.

He grinned sheepishly, wiping the smirk off her face as he cupped her sex through the thin lace and pressed the heel of his hand against her.

"No, I can't say that I am," he replied, rubbing her through her panties.

"Oh, Merlin..." she moaned.

Harry quickly pulled the skimpy lace down her legs, tossing it on the floor as he stared at her neatly trimmed mound. He slowly slid two fingers up her slit, marveling at how wet she was.

"God, Hermione..." he said softly, all traces of his former grin gone. He lowered his head to her hips and inhaled deeply, the smell of her arousal enticing him to taste her. He did so, sliding his tongue over her clit as he slipped two of his fingers inside her.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" She exclaimed, her eyes fluttering closed and her hands flying to the back of his head. He began to pump his fingers, massaging the sensitive nub of her clit with his tongue, enjoying the little noises she was making.

Hermione arched her back and gripped Harry's hair tightly as he nibbled on her clit. He added another finger to the two already inside her and continued sucking and nibbling on the little bundle of nerves that was making her see stars.

"Shit, Harry..." Hermione moaned, positively writhing and trembling with pleasure as he continued his ministrations. "I'm...oh gods..."

Hermione was so close to climaxing that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore. All she could think about was the pleasure that was coursing through her body, making it impossible to think.

Suddenly, Harry sucked hard and Hermione came with a sharp cry, almost surprised at how quickly her orgasm had hit her. Her walls tightened around Harry's fingers, and he gradually slowed their movements until Hermione released her grip on his head and he slid them out of her.

"My God, Harry...that was incredible," Hermione breathed, looking up as him as he licked her juices from her fingers.

Harry half-smiled, running his eyes all over her glorious body. He was painfully hard again, and trying very hard not to hump her leg...or anything else that was equally embarrassing. Hermione noticed the look on his face, full of lust and unadulterated _need_, and grabbed his forearms tightly.

"I want you inside me. Now," she demanded.

Harry studied her face for a moment, as if searching for any sign that she was lying. When he found none, he quickly positioned himself at her slick entrance, bracing his hands on either side of her. In one swift movement, he buried himself to the hilt, breaking through her barrier and then stilling as he waited for her to adjust.

"It's alright, Harry. You can move now," Hermione said after a few moments.

"You're sure I won't hurt you?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. The tightness of her hot pussy was incredible, and it was incredibly hard for him to restrain himself from pounding into her relentlessly.

"I'm sure," Hermione promised, kissing him.

Harry pulled back, nearly sliding out of her, then buried himself once more. He quickly found a steady rhythm, thrusting into her tight channel hard and deep every time.

"Oh gods, Harry..." Hermione moaned. Harry picked up his pace, now pounding into her rather roughly as they both quickly neared completion.

"I'm not going...to last much longer, Hermione," Harry panted, not slowing his bruising pace.

"Me...me either," she gasped, raking her nails down his back.

Harry's thrusts were becoming progressively more erratic as he neared his climax, his breathing ragged as he fought for the last shreds of control over his body. He reached a hand between then and began rubbing Hermione's clit in little circles as his other arm shook with the effort of supporting him.

"Oh..._ohh_...Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as her walls clamped down on him.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Harry cried, the added pressure too much for him. He came hard, shooting his hot seed deep inside her and clenching his eyes shut as the edges of his vision went white.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Hermione said, brushing the sweaty hair out of her eyes after he slid out of her and collapsed next to her, completely exhausted.

"I love you," he said suddenly, turning his head and looking her in the eyes.

"I love you, too," she replied, smiling as she reached over and straightened his glasses for him.

Harry smiled back, kissing her lightly.

"Be mine?"

"Yours. Forever yours, love."

He kissed her again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."


End file.
